


Cold as Ice

by look_at_the_moons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hitman AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, alternative universe, he has not even a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_at_the_moons/pseuds/look_at_the_moons
Summary: When you’re working a normal day to day job having a relationship with a coworker is sometimes maybe a little tricky but most of the times it’s not that big of a deal. But when your job is killing people things are a little bit different.





	Cold as Ice

Pearl Beach. Holiday resort of the beautiful and the rich.  
‘Sadly mostly of the rich, today’, thought the boy glancing over his sunglasses. ‘Really working from the hotel pool sounds fun but a more beautiful environment wouldn't hurt anybody.’  
With a grin he looked to the laptop that was standing on a table beside his beach chair. After pressing some keys, it showed the video of a crossroad.  
„And there is also nothing interesting happening“, he growled.  
He pushed his glasses back on and stretched his body. The woman on the other side of the pool sighed loudly.  
He rolled his eyes. For three days she “mysteriously” appeared everywhere he was. It started to get on his nerves.  
Not that he didn't like attention, oh no!  
With his well-shaped body, his brown skin, the freckles and his clear blue eyes he could work as a model. He knew that and did everything he could to look the best in every situation. Sometimes it was a necessity of his job. But the attention of this woman was too much especially because of the wedding ring she was wearing.

A quiet sound from the laptop, interrupted his thoughts. He grabbed it and placed it on his lap. The video wasn't the one shown before but it was also a road showing a black Mercedes.  
”Fucking, finally”, he mumbled to himself, “took them long enough”  
He formed a finger gun directly pointing to the car on the screen.  
“Okay according to plan …3...2 aaaaaand BANG!”  
He simulated shooting with his finger while the car on the screen exploded and caught fire.  
“Another successful job.”, he said to himself, closed the laptop and placed it on the table again. 

“Do we have something to celebrate?”, a voice from behind asked.  
He turned his head around and answered with a smile, ”Another job finished. I don't know if we should celebrate but you obviously want to. Or are these ice cream cones both for you, Keith?”  
“As if I would ever eat triple chocolate with cream and sprinkles Lance.”  
“Maybe you should try it”,  
Lance answered while he stretched again.  
“God, just take your goddamn ice cream.  
It's melting and getting all over my hand. And move a bit, I just want to sit.”  
Lance sighed but moved to the right side of the beach chair and took his ice cream cone. 

“Would you”, he began speaking between taking bites from his ice cream, “do me a little favor?”  
Keith, who had already finished half of his, turned his head around and raised an eyebrow. “Is it anything like the last one?  
I can't go back to Ecuador for a long time now, thanks to you.”  
Lance answered giggling a little bit.  
“Oh god no. Nothing like that at all. I promise you with all my honor.”  
Keith just shook his head, so Lance continued.  
"Do you see this woman over there? The one in the really ugly swimsuit from the Saint Irén collection last year?"  
"You mean the one that watches you totally inconspicuously since we checked in two days ago?"  
"Oh my god, thank you for noticing. So could you give her one of your famous, feared glares?" Keith looked at Lance, like he was talking about rocket science. "What do you…?"  
Lance just waved his hand. "Ah you know what I mean. The glares you have for clients that won't pay or targets that won't talk."  
"So I’m supposed scare her?"  
"Yes exactly!"

Keith smirked, "but I have a sooo much better idea to force her to leave you alone?"  
"And that would be?", Lanced asked skeptical.  
Keith didn't answer, he just leaned over and laid one of his hands on Lance´s cheek. He pulled him closer and kissed him. Lance pushed him away.  
"What the hell are you doing?", he hissed.  
"Kissing my boyfriend? Making sure that this woman knows she doesn't stand a chance?", Keith responded angrily, "Or am I not allowed to do that?"  
"We talked about that, Keith. Many, many times. Here are potential clients or worse targets all around us. You just announced in the most public way possible that we are more than just workmates." Lance tried really hard to not shout. Keith and his stupid injudiciousness.  
"You know what? If that's the case I should probably leave you alone. Not that they could think that we are maybe be a couple or worse", Keith's voice was cold as ice as he stood up.  
"No Keith, that wasn´t…" Lance tried to catch Keith´s wrist but Keith already walked away.  
"Fuck…", Lance mumbled to himself.

Keith was angry. Not because of Lance.  
Okay mostly not because of Lance. He was more angry at himself. How he reacted. Because Lance was right. It was dangerous to show feelings especially in their job and they had to watch out most of the time. But he had the impression that this was supposed to be the holiday they both had talked about lately.  
But what kind of holiday was this when he couldn't kiss the person he loved more than his own life? He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he had walked to the nearby village. Inside his head he cursed himself. That was exactly what shouldn't happen and was one of this mistakes that could get him killed.

‘Okay apparently I also don't think about this trip as a holiday anymore. Just great!’  
A short look to his wrist watch showed that he had walked for 3 hours straight.  
He sighed, hopefully Lance didn't worry too much about him. He looked to the village. A short look wouldn't be that much of a problem. The village was very, very small just a row of houses along the beach. But even at this time it was lively, full of people, locals and tourists likewise that sat outside and watched the waves, enjoyed a glass of wine or a late meal.  
Keith smiled to himself, he didn't even know the name of the village although he and Lance were very often at the resort, mostly work related, but still. He strolled along the seafront until something caught his eye. 

It was a really small island just some miles away. And on this island was a….  
What was that? He cursed at the darkness of the beginning night and his eyesight, for not being as good as Lances. Okay, maybe that wasn't fair. Lance was a fully trained sharpshooter and Keith chose close combat for himself but still, it shouldn't be that hard to see…

"Hello, stranger are you new here? Never seen your face before."  
Keith turned around, wary, but with a friendly smile, at least he hoped so.  
A waiter from one of the restaurants stood there and smoked a cigarette. He had obviously a break.  
"Oh I'm not from here, just a tourist."  
"Yeah, this I could tell myself. No offense but you are too white to live here permanently. But you're also not one of the tourists from here, because if this would be the case, I would have seen you before. There are not many hotels here, you know?"  
Keith sighed, " Yes you´re right, I´m not staying here. I’m actually in a hotel in a village nearby."  
The lie came easily to him. ‘Part of the job.’, he thought bitterly.  
"And then why are you here?"  
"Uh, looking for another place to stay?"  
The waiter laughed. "Ah to bad. Every room here is booked. It is high season after all. So no luck for you. Except you want to stay over there." He pointed to the island.  
"On the island?"  
"Yeah, you certainly noticed this strange shape over there.  
This is a lighthouse and …"  
"A lighthouse? Here? That doesn't make much sense."  
The waiter laughed again.  
"No it doesn't. But the guy who built it, didn't care about this. It was built as a holiday house and was actually finished. And then this guy decides he doesn't want it anymore and gave it to my boss. Can you believe that?"  
"Why did he give it away?"  
"Ahh he noticed that he had to do everything by himself. So stuff like cooking and cleaning and so on. Oh and the stairs. That are also the reasons why my boss can't rent it out. Nobody wants to stay there. It's always unoccupied."  
"How much?"  
"Uhhhh….What? "  
"How much for the holiday house? Preferably for two weeks."

When Keith arrived at the resort again, it was pretty late and very quiet. He walked up to the third floor to the room he and Lance stayed and opened the door carefully, to not wake him up. He smiled to himself as he turned on the bedside lamp. Hopefully Lance liked the surprise as much as he hoped. He turned around to look at him and it was only then, that he noticed that Lance wasn’t in the bed.  
He was actually nowhere in their room.

Keith's heart stopped for a second. He didn't just leave, did he? No, all of Lance's stuff was still here. But what if Lances concerns came true? What if some of their enemies, and that could be many, the list wasn't that short, saw the kiss at the pool? Keith felt his heart racing and his palms became sweaty.  
‘Oh, fuck, fuck. Why did I do that? I know it better. What if something happens to him? I could never … ‘  
His train of thoughts was interrupted as he heard a small creak and a light breeze streaked his shoulder. The door to the balcony was open. Keith grabbed the knife that he always had under his pillow and moved silently towards it. He pushed the door open - and saw Lance wrapped in a blanket sitting on one of the balcony chairs.

"Hey" ,Keith said softly while he took a seat on the other chair.  
Lance just looked at him and pointed at the knife. "Are you planning to do something with this thing, or what?"  
Keith laid the knife to the floor right next to him.  
"No. I just came into the room and you weren't there and I was…"  
"Worried?"  
Keith nodded "Yes."  
"That's why I reacted the way I did Keith. Because I worry about you and about us. Sometimes I’m thinking that we didn’t made the right choice."  
Keith just stared, "What are saying … Are you trying…"  
"If you're going to say "break-up with me" I’m going to throw right off the balcony. Because you´re one of the best damn things that ever happened to me."  
Keith knew that he had one of the brightest smile possible in his face and probably looked like an idiot. But he didn't care.

"So I'm not thinking about that, but I can’t help to think about all the other things in our lives. I mean we are literally killing people for a living. And yeah we make good money with this, but at what cost? Do you really think that is the right thing to do?"

Instead of replying Keith just stood up, took Lance hands in his own and lifted him up on his feet. As soon as Lance stood right in front of him , he kissed him. It was just a quick, soft touch, but Keith felt that Lance already relaxed a little bit.

"I love you Lance, more than I could ever describe in words. And I understand your worries. Our lives are morally reprehensible, they are not safe and we don't really do the world a good deed. But I can't change a thing about my past and everything I did, I did to survive. I fought tooth and nail, all my life to get here. Sure some of my actions I do regret and the things I did and still do are vile. But everything in my life lead me to this point and when I'm standing here with you before me and holding your hands and I know you love me, I can’t", Keith took a deep breath, "I can't feel sorry for anything."

During this little speech Keith had looked anywhere except in Lances face.  
But when he looked now and their eyes met, he knew he said the right things. Lance let go of his hands an wrapped his arms around Keith's neck. Lance moved Keith’s head towards him and kissed him.  
Longer this time, still soft but not as careful as the kiss before. Keith laid his hands on Lances hip and drew him closer. He felt his warmth through the layers of clothes between them. Lance buried his fingers in Keith’s hair and just held him.  
As soon as Keith pulled questioningly at Lances shirt, Lance let go of him and let him take of his shirt. Then he mirrored the move and as soon as Keith drew him closer so that their skin touched, he sighed pleased. Keith bent forward and let his lips explore every inch of Lance’s neck. Lance leaned his head to the side to give him more room, during this he let his hands slide over Keith’s back.  
He stroke along his spine and over all the scars that were on Keith’s body. Slowly Lance moved backwards, into the room and pulled Keith with him. Keith looked over Lance’s shoulder towards the bed and maneuvered them both there.  
As soon as they were near, he swapped their positions, let himself dropped on to the mattress and drew Lance with him. Lance laughed surprised and Keith couldn't do anything else as kiss him again.  
But then he shifted on to his side, smiled at Lance and stroke his cheek with one of his hands.  
"Better?"  
Lance nodded. "Yes, maybe I just need a break."  
"And I found the perfect place for that." Keith smiled and kissed Lance again.

"Keith?"  
"Hmmmm…?", was the sleepy reply.  
"You left your knife on the balcony."  
"Yeah… I know…don't worry. I still have two in the nightstand drawer. "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
Feel free to leave comments.


End file.
